A Very Percabeth Christmas
by ThreeOlympianGoddesses
Summary: A series of cute, adorable, and hot-chocolate-reading-material worthy songfics. Whether's it's December 25 or any other day, but you'll always be in a holiday mood once you read this story.
1. Baby It's Cold Outside Part 1

**Hey guys! **

**In full spirit of the winter holidays, we've decided to do some Christmas themed songfics! We'll try to post this story every day so you'll have most of it before Christmas. (That's probably really unlikely. but oh well.) There will be more than one song in here, by the way.  
><strong>

**Anyway, if you have any cute holiday songs you would like us to make a fanfic for, leave it in a review or PM us and we'll try to whip something up.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

_Story 1_

_~Baby It's Cold Outside~_

_Summary: This Christmas, Sally Jackson is taking on a new skill: match-making. The mission: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. At this time, Percy is still an awkward 14-year old who's terrified of his mom's new obvious plans. Meanwhile, Annabeth is just as uncomfortable._

_The result? A Christmas Catastrophe_

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock on Christmas day. Percy Jackson was planted on the couch in front of the TV, where a Home Alone marathon was playing. He wrapped the large quilt tighter around himself and breathed in the fumes of pecan pie wafting from the kitchen. <em>Mmmmmm, <em>he thought. _Yummy. _The very thought of his mother's giant roasted chicken with baked potatoes and sour cream made his stomach rumble. _Ooooh, and the eggnog and the honey ham, and the..._

Ding-Dong! Percy's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Sally rushed to open the front door as Percy stayed put and wondered who it was. _Could it be Dad? _he brainstormed. _No, he would've just popped right in. Maybe Grover? _Again, Percy shook his head. _Nah, he's in Canada looking for some demigods. _And Percy knew for a fact that any relatives wouldn't come to visit, so the only logical answer would be...

"Annabeth, sweetie!" His mother's voice rang from the entryway. "Come in!"

Percy leaped to his feet and joined Sally at the door. Standing very awkwardly in front of them was none other than Annabeth Chase all dressed up in a red velvet dress. Her blond curls hung around her shoulders and it was different from her usual ponytail. Percy noticed that her cheeks were a little pinker and her eyelids sparkled. Make-up.

"Uh, hi! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, more surprised than upset.

"Is it a problem that I'm in your house?" Annabeth asked, amused.

"No! It's not like that!" he assured her. "I just didn't know you were coming..."

Sally laughed, and Percy saw that she definitely dressed up for the occasion. His mother wore a red flowy shirt with a black skirt and heels. "I invited her," she explained, shutting the door. "Paul is coming, too. Oh, and I invited some friends from work as well."

Percy nodded. He still couldn't grasp the fact that Paul was dating his mom.

"So, can I sit down?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, of course," Percy told her, pointing to the couch.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen," Sally told them, giggling with a giddy anticipation. "Just call if you need me! And Percy, don't forget to be a polite gentleman to Annabeth, got it?" She smiled at them and disappeared into the hallway.

Annabeth snickered, sitting down on the couch.

Percy turned beet-red. "So, how've you been since last summer?" he asked, staring at the TV screen to avoid eye-contact with Annabeth. He felt so awkward that it was only them two alone in the room, especially from what Sally had said beforehand.

"Good," Annabeth said. She eyed his jeans and blue polo shirt. "You look nice."

"Uh, thanks," he replied, still staring at the screen.

"Home Alone, huh?" she said, smiling. "I love those movies. My dad used to watch them with me. I still watch them sometimes; they're my guilty pleasure." She scooted about two inches closer to Percy.

Percy smiled for the first time since Annabeth had come in. "Mine too."

"I'm back!" someone sing-songed from behind them.

The two fourteen year-olds turned to see Sally carrying a platter of warm chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven and two steaming hot chocolates with mini marshmallows floating inside.

"Oh, thanks, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said, accepting a cookie and a mug full of the warm liquid.

"No problem," Sally said, winking at Percy.

Percy responded with a puzzled expression as always.

"So, are you kids having a good time?" she asked them, placing the platter on the table in front of them. They nodded. Sally suddenly noticed the wide gap between the two kids on the couch and her eyes brightened with a plan. "You know what? I think it's much too cold in here, am I right?"

"No," Percy replied, just as Annabeth said, "I agree, Mrs. J."

Sally smiled at Annabeth and turned on the fireplace. She chuckled to herself. "And I could definitely light some candles."

"No need," Percy shrugged, just as Annabeth replied, "That would be amazing. Thank you."

Sally grinned and pulled out two vanilla scented candles out from a drawer. "The special candles," she announced.

"Mom, why do you have vanilla candles hidden in a drawer?" Percy asked, eying them suspiciously.

"Oh, for no reason," Sally answered casually, but Percy could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I usually reserve these for Valentine's Day, but I think they really _set the mood._" She winked again and produced some matches from another drawer and lit the candles, placing them on the side table next to Annabeth. They let off a very welcoming scent, and Annabeth couldn't help but feel at home.

"Alright, well, you know where to find me," she said, smiling knowingly at Percy. She glanced at both of them. "Enjoy, kids. And don't forget to converse amongst yourselves."

"Moooom," he whined, shooing her off.

Sally only gave a light-hearted laugh and swept back into the kitchen.

"Your mom's really nice," Annabeth told Percy, taking another cookie.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know what she's up to, though."

They sat in silence, focusing on the movie. Annabeth scooted a little bit closer to Percy. He blushed and just quickly grabbed a cookie.

"Sorry, I'm just cold from this end of the couch," she explained when she saw Percy's face.

"Um, no worries," he replied, handing over some of the the blanket that he was wrapped in.

Annabeth sighed. Of course she felt the awkwardness in the room, but she at least wanted him to talk to her like they did at camp. Now, this was different...weird. Even as they sat sharing the same blanket which now seemed awfully too small.

_Meanwhile..._

Sally Jackson peeked out from the corner of the kitchen doorway, staring at the back of two teenagers' heads. She shook her head, mainly to herself. Sally felt obligated to help Percy out with his, um, _girl problems_. She knew that there was something special brewing between those two, and it was only right that she could do her part to help out.

"I've gotta do something..." she muttered, then snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she thought. She snuck back into the living room and opened the cabinet that contained the stereo. She quietly shuffled through the discs for a while before finding the right one. "Ah! Here it is!" Sally smiled dreamily as she found the CD titled _Romantic Love Songs. _She shoved it into the CD player, and hitting play, crept back into the kitchen with a smirk.

_Those kids don't know what's in for them, _Sally thought, as the song started to play on the speakers.

**Please Review! **


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside Part 2

**Hi people! **

**Thanks for the support! We got 6 reviews last chapter, which is a pretty good start. **

**Also, we have formed a community called A Very Percabeth Holiday. You can read some cute holiday fanfics there if you liked this one. :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

Percy hoped that Annabeth didn't know how nervous he was with her sitting within five inches next to him. She was too engrossed in the movie, though. Just then, this awful cheesy love song called "Baby It's Cold Outside" starting playing through the speakers.

"Uh..." Annabeth looked alarmed.

"What the-" Percy started.

_I really can't stay-Baby it's cold outside_  
><em>I've got to go away-Baby it's cold outside<em>

"Well, um," Percy managed, scooting far away from Annabeth.

"Yeah, uh," she stammered, moving to the other side of the couch.

The blanket fell off, unnoticed.

"Shoot me now," Percy muttered.

Annabeth got up and smoothed out her dress. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" She figured that leaving this awkward situation would make it better, and she would do whatever it took to leave.

_This evening has been-Been hoping you'd drop in_

"Go down that hall and its the one at the end." Percy looked relieved to see her go.

Annabeth nodded her thanks and started to walk out of the room. Just then, Sally suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, gosh, you scared me," Annabeth said, putting her hand to her face.

"Why the rush, dear? Aren't you loving the music I set up?" Sally asked, with a bright grin.

"The music's uh, nice, but um, I have to go to the bathroom," Annabeth responded, trying to move past without shoving Sally aside, which is what she wanted to do so badly.

But Sally wouldn't budge. "No problem, dear. Just wanted to know if you're having a good time."

Annabeth nodded quickly and again tried to go through. "Erm, excuse me, Mrs. Jackson."

Sally chuckled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Annabeth! Sit back down! I'm going to make this evening a little more, uh, special." She took Annabeth's hands and led her back over to the couch. "Come on, sit right next to Percy."

"Mom, please-" Percy started, just as Sally placed Annabeth close to him. She looked as uncomfortable as he felt.

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"Percy, please!" Sally scolded. She quickly put on a cheery expression. "Oh, and I'll bring dinner down here once it's done..."

Annabeth sighed. "Mrs. Jackson, isn't this a bit much? I was only fine with a simple-"

"Anything else I can do to set the _mood_?" Sally inquired.

"You've done enough, Mom," Percy groaned.

Annabeth was looking at a neon green switch near the fireplace. "What's that?" She walked over, curious.

"Oh, no!" Percy groaned. He remembered that switch. Last summer, he and Grover had set it up for their own humor. It was supposed to make a disco ball emerge from the ceiling and the lights dim. His eyes widened as Annabeth was about to flip the switch. He reached his hand out to try and stop her.

"Annabeth, I don't think-" he started, but it was too late. "You should do that," he finished with a sigh. The disco ball emerged from a hidden panel in the ceiling, and the fire from the candles and the fireplace illuminated the sparkling silver ball. The lights dimmed automatically. It would've been romantic...except for the noticeable awkwardness in the room.

"Oh," she muttered in understanding.

"Yeeeaahhh," he said, hitting the switch with his hand. The disco ball went back into the ceiling, and the lights turned back on.

"Oh, Percy!" Sally exclaimed. "When did you build this?"

"It was meant to be a joke." Percy parried off the question, turning beet red.

Sally laughed. "How funny. Isn't it nice though? It really goes with the Christmas theme!" She clapped her hands together and flipped the switch quite forcefully.

The same thing happened again. The lights dimmed and the fire glowed as the disco ball shimmered.

Sally winked again at Percy and Annabeth. "Have fun!" With that, she was out the door, humming.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<em>

That left Percy and Annabeth both standing around awkwardly and totally out of place in this romantic setting. Percy tried flipping the switch off, but it was jammed.

"Oh, gods," he muttered.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't turn it off!" Percy said, exasperated. He was desperately trying to flip off that switch.

"Let me try," she insisted.

Annabeth moved her hand over to the switch and just for about a second, Percy's fingers touched hers. They both recoiled, blushing.

"I guess we'll have to live with it," Percy sighed.

"Is anyone else from camp coming?" Annabeth inquired, desperately.

"Not that I know of. This was supposed to be a family thing-no offense," he explained.

She sighed. "None taken."

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
><em>Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour<em>

The two teens could still hear Sally singing from the kitchen. She was (attempting) to sing both the guy and girl parts by herself.

Percy looked horrified at his mom's ridiculousness, and just mumbled to himself, "I honestly don't know what the heck I did to deserve this..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Percy and Annabeth both looked up, thankful for the distraction. Percy watched as his mom rushed to answer the door. It was a bunch of guys dressed as a mariachi band.

_Oh, holy Poseidon._

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_  
><em>Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there<em>

"Oh, you're finally here!" Sally greeted, stopping her singing.

"Si. Well, where are the lovebirds?" one of the guys asked with an accent. Annabeth and Percy both looked at each other, alarmed.

"NO!" they both cried.

"Moooom!" Percy yelled.

"Ah! There they are," one of the mariachi band dudes strolled over to them. "La chica es muy bonita!" He smiled at Annabeth, kissing her hand. Then he looked at Percy. "El chico...eh, could use some work."

Annabeth thought this was hilarious, while Percy was still trying to translate the Spanish.

Once he found out what the guy said, he yelled, "Hey! It's not like you're some supermodel from Spain either!"

"Actually, I am," he said matter-of-factly. He struck a model pose. "My name is Pepe!"

"And I am Jose!" said another with a guitar.

"Herberto!" He did a quick pirouette with his accordion.

"Juan!" another guy sang.

"And I," the last one with a trumpet said proudly, "am Bob!"

An awkward silence followed, but Annabeth broke it and asked Sally, "Sally? Is this absolutely necessary?"

Sally just smiled sweetly and replied," Of course! Now guys! Work your magic!"

And then, the band started playing along to Baby It's Cold Outside, only in Spanish. Percy smacked himself with a couch pillow.

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_  
><em>To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>

Just then, Jose picked up both Annabeth's and Percy's hands and put them together.

"Baila, baila!" he demanded.

"He means dance!" Annabeth translated.

"But I-" Percy started.

Bob pushed them closer together. Annabeth grimaced. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Tango!" Herberto exclaimed.

"Si, TANGO!" Juan echoed, still singing.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer_

"Like this," Pablo said. He and Juan demonstrated a mini tango.

"Well, it's worth a try," Annabeth sighed.

Percy looked uneasy. "Well, this is already a catastrophe! How much worse could it get?"

Annabeth awkwardly held his shoulder. Percy clutched her waist. Bob shoved a rose into Percy's mouth.

"Ow!" he said, his mouth full of thorns. Percy spit it out into the floor, but Bob just picked it up and stuck it back where it belonged-gripped between Percy's teeth. Percy knew better than to argue.

"No complain! Just dance!" Bob replied.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

"Um, I really don't want to do this," Percy said, with the rose still in his mouth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, I didn't come here for this either, Seaweed Brain. If you don't want me here, just say so."

"That's not what I meant!" Percy snapped. "I didn't set this up!"

"Well, it sure looks like it!" she grumbled. "I'm getting out of here!" She pushed Percy aside and made her way to the door.

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

"Ay ay ay!" Pepe gasped. "Leaving so soon?"

"Apparently," Percy murmured.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway for the millionth time.

"I have to get some air," Annabeth said, managing to get past Sally this time.

_"Ahh, but it's cold outside!" _the Mexican band chorused. They guffawed at the irony.

"Okay, that was so not funny!" Percy said, angrily. He had enough. "I'm done with this, um, WHATEVER THIS IS!"

Sally looked disappointed. "Percy, I was only trying to help-"

"You've helped enough!" he snapped, storming off. "Now, Annabeth is mad at ME! This whole thing was cheesy! Tonight could've been alright if you didn't try to _help_!"

"Percy!" Sally called after him, distraught.

_C'mon baby_

Percy didn't reply. He dashed down the stairs to the ground floor. Annabeth was sitting out on a bench outside, even if it was storming and pouring. Annabeth didn't seem to care that she was drenched with rainwater. She looked angry, upset, and annoyed, which Percy was (sort of) used to over the years. He opened the sliding door and stepped outside. She looked up.

"It's freezing outside!" Percy said. "You have to come in!"

"I'm just getting-ACHOO!" Annabeth sneezed. "Fresh air."

"It's storming. I'm not kidding, Annabeth," he said, firmly.

**I propose a CHALLENGE! If we receive at least 2 reviews by one hour after the posting time, we will post the next chapter for this. There must be 2 more reviews by 9:30 PM, Pacific time. Now...GO!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside Part 3

**Hello fanfiction-ers! **

**Sadly, you didn't reach the goal of two reviews from Tuesday. :( But you're getting the chapter now! :D Anyway, thanks to all of you awesome ones who are reviewing this story. We got up to 17 reviews! **

**Hopefully you will get the final part of this song tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

"_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside!" _They heard the mariachi from inside.

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" Percy screamed. The music came to an abrupt stop as Bob poked his head out the window.

"Hurtful," he said, putting a hand on his heart. Percy glared at him before turning back to Annabeth.

"I like it out here!" she lied. "And I am NOT coming back into your mom's crazy dating scheme!"

Percy looked at her soaking wet, yet determined face. He knew the only way that he could get her to cheer up. It worked almost every time.

"_Baby it's cold outside!"_ Percy sang, totally off-key. He eyed her. "Please come in." Annabeth hid her face, trying not to laugh.

"You're annoying. GO AWAY!" she yelled.

_"The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside!"_

Percy caught her grinning. "Come on. You're shivering."

Annabeth giggled. "Hmm...Sing a little more, and then, MAYBE I'll come in."

"_Baby don't hold out_!" Percy replied/shouted/sang into the cold winter air. "_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in."_

"Hmmm," Annabeth tapped her chin with her finger. "Nah, maybe later."

"ANNABETH!" Percy shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there _  
><em>Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there <em>  
><em>You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?<em>

_"_Please come inside? It's _so nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm!" _Percy channeled his inner Justin Bieber.

Annabeth laughed. "Okay, now you're just being cheesy."

"Oh, now you sing, eh?" Herberto stuck his head out of the window this time. The balcony door to Percy's apartment slid open, and the mariachi band filed outside, along with Sally.

_"My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious." _Sally and what looked to be Juan sang together, harmonizing their voices. "_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore."_

"You wanna come in now?" Percy asked, trembling.

"Nope. I kinda like it out here," Annabeth informed him, eyeing Percy. "You're cold."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow _  
><em>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died <em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Get over that hold out<em>  
><em>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>

"Well, my suit is soaking!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth only laughed.

"That sounds so stupid."

_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious." _They paused, taking in the awkward lyrics of the song.

"Well..." Annabeth said, kicking a rock with her shoe.

"Yeah..." Percy responded.

"You baila now!" Juan shouted from above. "Flamenco, Cha-Cha! O, como se dice... WALTZ!"

"Si! Si! Si!" the whole band shouted. They sounded like a pack of foreign birds.

When the two didn't move, Pepe threatened, "Baila, or we're coming down there!"

"Okay! Guess we're dancing," Percy told her.

"Uh, I guess," Annabeth said. Percy awkwardly picked up her hand and held it in his.

"Yeah, yeah! Perfecto!" Jose interjected.

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before," _they sang.

_Baby it's cold outside!_

Annabeth laughed. She thought of the perfect plan. "Percy!" she hissed.

"What?"

Annabeth lowered her voice. "I got a plan. Okay, they've been messing with us this whole time, right?" Percy nodded.

"So, maybe we could prank them back!" Annabeth's gray eyes glistened with mischief.

"Keep talking!" He smiled.

"Well, what's more annoying than an OOC couple?" she whispered excitedly.

**Ooooh, what's coming next? Please Review!**


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside Part 4

**Hello fanfictioners!**

**Here is the last installment of Baby It's Cold Outside. This chapter was the most fun to write, since we got to make Percy and Annabeth be very out-of-character (that is, by the way, what OOC means). **

**Anyway, we wanted to let you know that even when it's not Christmas anymore, we will still be updating this story. Just give us a song to write about and we'll put something together. After all, you can have Christmas in June, can't you? :)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

When Annabeth told him her devious plan, Percy had an equally evil grin. The two went back inside, and walked over to the mariachi band and Sally. Still activating the plan, Percy slung his arm around Annabeth's shoulder, using the old yawning trick.

"I'm so happy that my mom brought you here, aren't you, Bethy-Poo?" he said in a baby voice, playing along with her plan.

"I know...This is the best Christmas ever, my little Fish Boy," she said, patting his head. Percy beamed at her.

"Ah, little love birds," Sally said, a little uncomfortable.

"We need to do this next Christmas, and the one after that too! Oh, Sally, don't you think that would be _magical_?" Annabeth fluttered her eyes at Mrs. Jackson.

"Er, yes?" Sally bunched her eyebrows together, puzzled.

"Well, I think it will. You come up with the best ideas, my little Annie," Percy told her, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger. Annabeth giggled girlishly, which was very out of character for her.

"Does this mean we get our paycheck now?" Pepe asked, with a hopeful grin.

"Yes, yes," Sally replied, leading the whole mariachi band to the kitchen. She turned around. "Okay, kids. Stay right here, where I can see you..."

"Mo-oo-m!" Percy tried his best to look disappointed. As his mom was almost out of earshot, he yelled, "HEY, ANNABETH, WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE LIVING ROOM WHERE IT'S NICE AND ROMANTIC?"

"SURE, PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. "I THINK THE DISCO BALL LETS OFF A VERY ROMANTIC GLOW!"

"DOESN'T IT? MOM, YOU WERE _SO_ RIGHT!" Sally offered them a confused look from the doorway, and Percy and Annabeth stifled giggles.

They made their way to the living room. Annabeth gave Percy a high-five. "Dude, this is awesome. Your mom might actually regret this..."

Percy smiled. "I can always count on an Annabeth plan."

She grinned back, just as Mrs. Jackson was at the door. Percy quickly put his arm around Annabeth again and they started smiling like idiots at each other. They pretended to just see Sally walk in.

"Oh, Sally, I was just telling your son how _gorgeous_ his hair is!" Annabeth ran a hand through Percy's jet-black mane. "It's so lush, Percy-poo!"

"Mom, I was telling Annabeth how_ pretty_ her eyes are! In fact, they sparkle like diamonds in the dark night sky of love." Percy held his hands out high, channeling the inner poet deep inside him. Annabeth buried her face in a couch pillow to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"So, kids...I guess my idea worked, so I'll leave you two alone now." She waggled her eyebrows cheesily, and walked back into the kitchen.

_Brr its cold…._  
><em>It's cold out there<em>

Once Sally was gone, the two teens burst into laughter.

"Okay, _that_ was pretty awesome," Percy admitted.

"Did you see the look on your mom's face?" Annabeth whisper-shouted, unable to keep it in. That sent them into a another fit of giggles.

"Thanks for inviting me over. Let's just say that this has been the most interesting Christmas Eve eve ever," Annabeth said once the laughing had died down.

"No problem. Actually, you should thank my mom. She's the one that started it all," Percy joked, cracking a smile. "Hey, do you know if you can stay a little longer? I've been watching some of the Christmas specials alone. It's pretty boring, really..."

_Cant you stay awhile longer baby_  
><em>Well…..I really shouldn't...alright<em>

Annabeth checked her phone. "It's only 8:30. My dad's picking me up at 9..."

Percy looked a little relieved. "Great!"

_Make it worth your while baby_  
><em>Ahh, do that again….<em>

The two teens grabbed the blanket and sat down on the couch as Home Alone 2 was starting. A half hour later, Annabeth's dad came to pick her up. Sally led Frederick to the living room to find Percy and Annabeth sleeping with Annabeth's head rested on Percy's shoulder. They looked like a couple.

Sally squealed inwardly like a fangirl. In a twisted, crazy, sort of Christmas miracle kind of way, her plan had finally worked.

**What do you think? Please Review! **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, (hopefully). Well, you never know with us... **

**Song Number 2: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber **


	5. Mistletoe Part 1

**Hey, Merry Christmas (eve)!**

**I know it's probably already Christmas where some of you guys are, but it's Christmas Eve where we are, so...**

**This is your present from us! Demeter, Artemis, and Athena from ThreeOlympianGoddesses would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting and reading all of our stories. If it weren't for you, we wouln't be here! *cue the tears* **

**Anyway, enough of that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

_Story 2_

_~Mistletoe~_

_Summary: Percy is looking forward to spend his first Christmas Eve at camp with Annabeth. But will the Stoll brothers ruin their plans when they start stalking the two with a stolen fishing poll and a camera? _

_What's going on?_

* * *

><p>It was a gorgeous winter night. Delicate snowflakes drifted down to Camp Half-Blood, and some young campers had already started snowmen (and snow-women?) of various gods and goddesses. Twinkling lights made the clear sky sparkle even more as they decorated various cabins and trees throughout camp. Demigods were hustling around camp like elves, wrapping presents or making their last minute choices for the next day.<p>

After all, it was Christmas Eve.

The occasional snow ball whizzed by the head, but that was to be expected, especially with the Hermes campers lurking around camp. They were probably ready to ambush me, or worse, embarass me in some public fashion.

This was going to be my first Christmas in Camp Half-Blood. My mom was spending Christmas Eve with Paul, and I figured I would give them some alone time.

Just then, the horn blew once, twice, eleven times, signaling (of course), eleven o'clock. It was nearly time.

Since Christmas was the next day, Chiron had lifted the rules and let us stay up until twelve. "But only until twelve!" he had said firmly, but I knew he was just as excited as I was.

So now, here I was, sitting in the center of camp, alone, as all the little kids squealed and cheered around me. I was about to get up to look for Annabeth, when Clarisse and Chris walked up to me.

"Hey Prissy!" Clarisse greeted.

"Hey Merry almost-Christmas to you too, Clarisse," I said.

"Where's Annabeth?" Chris asked, looking around.

"Yeah, where is princess? Thought she'd be spending time with her new boyfriend," Clarisse teased.

"Shut up," I retorted, blushing. We were still a fairly new couple, so I was still getting used to the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing. "I was about to go look for her."

"I think I saw her by cabin six," Chris offered helpfully.

"Alright. Thanks Chris. Later Clarisse."

"Bye Prissy." Clarisse smiled as she and Chris walked away hand in hand.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
><em>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<em>  
><em>I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

I was heading toward the Athena cabin to find Annabeth, but then something cold hit me point-blank in the face. I looked around to see who my attacker was, but saw no one.

"Annabeth, I know you're there," I said to the air. Just then, another snowball hit me in the back, dangerously close to my Achilles spot.

"Alright, Wise Girl. Not. Cool." I heard laughing to my left. Picking up a wad of snow, I flung it in the general direction of the noise. I must've been lucky, since my snow-glob made contact with her.

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted, dusting the snow off her clothes so she would be invisible again. I was in the middle of wondering which direction she had gone when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Found you!" I yelled, knocking off her cap. Annabeth's blond curls appeared first, tucked under a purple beanie. Her wide gray eyes stared up at me, and I could see the reflection of the stars above in them.

"Hi," she breathed softly.

"Hey," I responded, even quieter. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek before unwrapping her arms. Annabeth's warmth instantly left me.

She went to sit on the ground next to a finished Athena snowman. I followed her suit, settling down next to a rock and leaning my elbow onto it. She leaned her head on my shoulder, the little puff ball on her beanie tickling my chin. Annabeth picked up some powdery snow with her gloved hands and formed it into a small ball. She then proceeded to smash it into my jacket. Annabeth laughed.  
>"<p>

You know I can see you, right?" I said, chuckling along with her. Annabeth's laugh is so contagious that you can't help but laugh too.

"Mm-hmm," she replied, still giggling. Annabeth leaned against me and we sat in comfortable silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. Little did we know that we were being watched.

The moment was perfect...until it was ruined by something smacking my face. And no, it wasn't a snowball this time.

I sneezed loudly as the thing hit me again. I leaned away and upon better glimpse of it, I realized that "it" was a plant.

But not just any plant. It was a mistletoe. The plant was attached to a string, so I simply yanked it and out of the bushes came tumbling the (should've known) Stolls.

"Oh, it's so cute. Just like all those sappy movies, isn't it, dear brother?" said Connor, getting up.

"Yes, yes, but Percy decided to ruin the moment!" Travis replied, looking at me.

"_I _ruined the moment? _I_ wasn't the one holding a mistletoe by a string on a stolen fishing pole!" I retorted. "State your motive, Stoll."

"Oh nothing... Just wanted to spread some holiday cheer, 'tis all," Connor said casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Psh, sure. Now tell us he real reason you've decided to just drop by," Annabeth said.

"Alright, alright. We were hired by the CHB newspaper crew to get some candid pics of campers for the special holiday issue," confessed Travis.

"And if we could get a Percabeth Christmas kiss..." Connor trailed off.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. I turned back to the Stolls and said, "No way, guys. That's an invasion of our privacy."

"Oh c'mon, Perce. Just one little one?" said Travis pleadingly, holding up his camera.

"No, dude. Go bother some other people."

"Oh, fine. We'll leave you two _alone_." Travis raised a suggestive eyebrow. "We'll be in the bushes..." He snatched Connor by the shirt collar and dragged him back to where they were before. A few seconds later, I could see two pairs of shining blue eyes staring back at me.

I grabbed Annabeth by the elbow, pulling her up. "Let's go somewhere else," I suggested. She nodded.

"Agreed."

**Please Review and give us our Christmas present. :D**


	6. Mistletoe Part 2

**Hey people! Happy New Year!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I (Demeter) was out on vacation with no access to a computer.**

**Anyway, we only got 3 reviews on the last chapter, and we were wondering maybe because it was the song. Just to let you know, Justin Bieber will not magically pop out of behind a tree and enter the story or anything of that sort. Just to let you know. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
><strong>

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_  
><em>But I can't stop staring at your face<em>  
><em>I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em>With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em>With you under the mistletoe<em>

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_  
><em>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<em>

We trekked through the heavy snow to the campfire, which now had a small flame burning. Dropped marshmallows littered the ground, and some spilled hot chocolate had frozen into the snow, making it look brown. The seats were freezing, but we sat on them anyway since standing was not an option.

"So," she started. "How are you gonna spend your Christmas?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Stay here, I guess. Mom and Paul are spending it together so you know..." Annabeth nodded in understanding. "How about you?"

"My dad wants me to spend it with him," Annabeth announced. Percy looked confused.

"What do you mean? He's all the way in San Fransisco!"

"He's come here for the holidays," Annabeth groaned. "Bobby and Matt wanted to see New York, or at least that was their excuse, so he and my stepmom took them here. They arrived a week ago."

"Oh." Percy was quiet.

"I mean, I want to stay here-it would be my first Christmas out of camp-and I know you wanted us to spend it together, and-"

"No. You should go," Percy told her forcefully.

"But-"

"Annabeth, they're your family. I don't want it to be me keeping you away from them. You have to go," he said firmly._  
><em>  
><em>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know<em>  
><em>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<br>_  
>"They wanted me to come to dinner tonight," Annabeth blurted.<p>

"Why didn't you go!"

"I wanted to stay here. Camp is my home. I'm not too close to my dad-you know that-and I don't really know my step-family that well..."

As Annabeth rambled on and on, the Stoll brothers crept silently under the bleachers to a few feet away from the couple. They inserted the fishing pole into one of the openings and pushed it closer to Percabeth.

"Well, this could've been your chance to get to know them better," Percy pointed out. Annabeth looked guilty.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I needed to help out tonight. With the buddies and stuff."

The mistletoe was hanging a good foot above their heads. Travis was standing nearby with a camera, ready to get put into action at any second. Now, if they would only lean in closer...

"Annabeth..."

"I know it was wrong. It's just, I know I wouldn't be able to spend tomorrow with you, so..." Percy gave her a lopsided grin.

"That's really sweet," he told her.

"Oh, shut up. You know I hate the mushiness..." Percy leaned in closer to Annabeth. Just one more inch and they would get a perfect shot...

"Annabeth, I wanted to-"

"AWWWWW!" Connor exclaimed suddenly, interrupting the silence. Percy and Annabeth jumped apart, startled.

"CON-NOR!" Travis shouted, jumping up from his post under some leaves. "You messed it up!"

"Sorry." Connor shrugged. "It was too cute."

"Oh, not you two." Annabeth shook her head.

"Can't you leave us alone?" Percy asked. He was very irritated at this point and was deciding whether or not to throw some hot chocloate snow into their faces.

"No can do, Perce," Travis told them, shifting his camera from one hand to another. "We can't until we finish our mission." Percy sighed.

"Well, don't follow us," he said, standing up and walking in a different direction. Annabeth followed him.

"No promises!" Connor yelled after them.

**Kind of a short chapter, but there might _(might!)_ be another one tomorrow if you review! **

**Pweese? :)**


	7. Mistletoe Part 3

**Sorry, sorry, there was a brown-out yesterday and we couldn't upload. :(**

**Anyway, we need some new songs for this story! If you have any that might be cute, please leave it in a review or send us a PM. We always love to hear your ideas, so send in as many as you want****! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses_  
><em>**

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,_  
><em>Reindeer's flying in the sky so high<em>  
><em>I should be making a list I know<em>  
><em>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

"So, what'd you ask Santa for?" Percy asked Annabeth, smiling. He glanced at her shivering frame out of the corner of his eye. They were walking through a patch of some thick trees, and it was pretty cold in the woods.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I didn't write a letter this year," Annabeth confessed. Percy stopped abruptly and placed a hand over his heart in mock horror.

"You didn't write a letter to _Santa_?" he asked in a high pitched voice. Annabeth grinned and they started walking again. "I wrote a letter to Santa."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Really," Percy confirmed.

"What'd you ask him for?" she questioned.

"And don't give the cheesy romantic answer," Annabeth added as she noticed Percy smiling mischievously in her direction. He laughed.

"I'm caught. Okay, I asked him for no monster attacks and to hopefully have a normal year." Annabeth snorted.

"Some very believable wishes."

"Don't be mean!" he said, swatting her jokingly on the arm. "I know it's a fat chance, but Santa can make anything come true!" Percy protested in a little child's voice.

They emerged from the forest onto the beach. The lake water sparkled brilliantly, perhaps even more so since it was Christmas Eve. The moon shone like the sun in the dark night sky, and they were far enough from the cities that you could see the twinkling gleam of the stars. They found a log buried under all the snow and sat down once more.

"Wait..." Percy stood up suddenly and searched the area behind them. He looked behind a bush, under some snow, and walked around a tree until he was sure the lake was Stoll-free.

"Hey!" Percy shouted into the air. "I know you guys are out there!" He cupped his hand around his ear and listened closely.

"Marco!" he screamed. If the Stolls were out there one of them would surely yell 'POLO!' back. But there were no sounds.

"There's nobody at the camp store!" he tried one last time. "It's free to steal!" When Percy heard no shuffling of feet or the brothers stumbling over hidden rocks, he shrugged and went to Annabeth.

"You looked stupid out there," she stated after a few moments of silence, smiling to herself.

_With you, shawty with you_  
><em>With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em>With you under the mistletoe<em>  
><em>With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em>With you, shawty with you<em>  
><em>With you under the mistletoe<em>

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star_  
><em>The way I follow my heart<em>  
><em>And it led me to a miracle<em>

Suddenly, something glittering in the night sky caught Percy's eye. He looked up and his eyes widened like a little boy's in a toy store.

"Look!" He grabbed Annabeth's elbow and pointed upward.

"Oh, wow..." she breathed. "A shooting star. I've never seen one before."

"On Christmas Eve, too," Percy added. He paused. "Wow. This is so cliche."

"I'll say." Annabeth laughed, her breath coming out in little puffs of air. "But it's the good kind."

"Yeah." Percy grinned his famous grin and put his arm around Annabeth as the star disappeared behind the New York skyline.

**Please Review, and don't forget to send us a holiday song!**


End file.
